charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Channeling
Power Channeling is the conjectural name given to a canonical branch of Empathy and Telepathy that is concerned with using other beings activated powers/spells for ones own benefit. This ability can only be achieved through those two powers – which is why usage is limited to empaths and telepaths. While the end result is the same – as they are two separate abilities – both species use different methods to achieve it. They are described below. Methods Through Empathy This method of power channeling is very easy to use because magical powers and emotions are connected. When one channels anothers emotions, their emotions becomes the channellor's emotions, so their power(s) naturally becomes the channellor's power(s). From there, The channellor will be able to counteract the power(s) of the being(s) they are channeling. It's a defensive aspect of Empathy, which only highly skilled Empaths can use. Channeling other people's powers also enhances the body's natural defence mechanisms, which makes the powers, when used against you, ineffective. Also, since all powers are tied to emotions, it may also be possible to channel spells while they are being casted, as it's a basic magical power, and reap the benefits of the magic. Phoebe Halliwell is the only known empath capable of using her power in this manner. She found it to be an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat: for example; deviating Fireballs and Energy Balls back at demons instead of evading them and creating her own. Phoebe can channel up to six different individuals at a time, she first revealed this during a battle with a group of Swarm Demons. She channeled their emotions and used her hands to stop their fire balls in mid-air, before redirecting their powers back upon them, vanquishing two Swarm Demons at once. Through Telepathy This method of power channeling is a little more intricate and a bit mysterious, as it involves channeling thoughts (it should be noted that in this case, channeling thoughts and reading thoughts are one and the same''The Torn Identity, "There is no evidence Christy did anything besides read the Charmed Ones minds to channel their spell."''), not emotions; however, it still seems easy to use. For example, a telepathic channellor can channel other people's spells while they are being casted, by simply reading their thoughts, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. It's unknown if a Telepathy user can psychically tap, channel and control another person active powers. They can, however, replicate powers. The only known telepath to have ever done this was Christy Jenkins. She once channeled the thoughts and magic of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School, so she could reap the benefits of their spell. As shown by Christy—during her quest to find the Noxon Demon it takes longer and alot of concentration to channel spells. This is because the channeller can not reap the benefit of a spell unless it has been completed. History Of Use List of Users ;Empaths *Phoebe Halliwell ;Telepaths *Christy Jenkins See Also * Power Manipulation * Power Replication * High Resistance References Category:Powers